The Story of Bjorn
by Dmad88
Summary: This is a Fan fiction I have been making and am now submitting it. I haven't gotten all of the story done but it is coming along. And for all of you action fans: the action really starts picking up on chapter 4! EDIT: January 5th, 2013: I've just uploaded chapter 5. It is by far the longest and took me the longest to write. I wanted to get the dialog as close as I could.
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Bjorn

Skyrim Fan-fiction

The story of Bjorn starts off as him as a boy. He was born in a small settlement of an ancient off-shoot off the nords called the Skaal in the northern part of Solstheim, an island off of the north-eastern shore of Skyrim. It was about a 3 day trip from Windhelm to Raven Rock, a moderate sized settlement of Dunmer. From there, travel north for about a day and you will find it. This settlement, having no established name, had a population of no more than 30. But, back to the story of Bjorn.

He was born to a woman named Atha, the town potion-maker. She died shortly after his birth and his father had died hunting Netches. When he was born, he remained in custody of the town shaman and town-head. He grew up as close friends with his daughter, Frea. His childhood was as basic as a child living in the Skaal village. And once he was old enough to wield a bow, he has hunted wild game along his life-long friend. When he was around 25 years of age, he became bored with his town and wanted adventure.

"Storn, I need to talk to you." Bjorn said as they were setting down for a dinner. Frea was out doing some gathering with other women.

"What is it my son?"

"Please don't call me that. We both know that you aren't my real father."

"I am sorry, Bjorn. What did you need?"

"I want to leave the village. I am so tired of the same thing day-in and day-out. I want adventure."

"You ask alot my s- Bjorn. I don't think this is wise for you."

"I don't care! I want an experience that will put a fire in my stomach and make me want to continue!"

"If you insist. But you must leave before Frea returns. She will not react well with this at all and I don't want her lashing out at you." Storn said, as his eyes started to tear up and his face started to become red. He was loosing the only thing he had close to a son after all. "Here is the fare for the boat. Go south to Raven Rock and talk to Gjolund Salt-Sage. He will take you to Skyrim" he hesitated "I hope you find what your looking for."

"Thank you, Storn." Bjorn said, his eyes also starting become moist.

"Just hurry, Frea will be back soon."

And just like that, Bjorn gathered up a week's worth of food, his Carved Nord Armor, two Carved Nord Swords, and his hunting bow & arrows, and set off south towards Raven Rock.


	2. Chapter 2

A day of long travel found Bjorn in the middle of Raven Rock, the Dunmer settlement. He was tired and worn, wanting something to wet his wistle. He found a pub by the name of the 'Wretching Netch' and proceeded to have a drink. The bar was dank and dark, a fire burned in a fireplace near the back of the room. In front of that, a stairway that leaded down into the main area of the pub. A man sat in a chair next to the fire. Sporting a full set of Chitin armor and an Elven Sword, he was probably a sell-sword. Bjorn walked down the stairwell into the pub area. He was met with a horde of unpleasant elves and an uptight orc. He went up to the counter and sat in one of the not-so-sturdy stools that were placed in front of it.

"Welcome to the Wretching Netch, how can I help you?" asked the barkeep.

"Just a pint of Sujamma." Bjorn said, trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

"That will be 10 septims."

Bjorn paid and then drank. It was the sweetest tasting liquid that had ever crossed his lips. He almost made a moan that would have woken the people sleeping in the rooms not to far away. A little red faced, he got up, went outside, and tried to find the boatman he had earlier heard of from Storn. He asked a guard if he knew where the boatman was. The guard pointed "Right over there."

"Thank you."

He walked up to the boat, a very large boat at that, one that was not, by the looks of it, used to carry passengers, just cargo and supplies to Raven Rock and back.

"Are you Gjolund Salt-Sage?" asked Bjorn.

"Aye, why do you ask?" the sea captain asked in reply.

"I was told that you could give me a ride to the mainland."

"I can, for 250 septims of course."

"Yes, uhh, here you go."

"You've got yourself a ship, we'll cast off immediately."

And so began the three day voyage to Skyrim, homeland of the nords. Bjorn had never been on a ship before, especially one of this size and this long of a voyage. So the trip was not an easy one. Many bouts of nausea came up and he lost much of his food that had been put in. But, after many hours of sickness, sleeplessness, and near depression for leaving the only family he had ever known, the ship dropped anchor at the Windhelm docks. Most of which had been frozen over from the winds from the Ghost Sea.

"Well, I'm here. Now what should I do?"


	3. Chapter 3

His food was running low, and he needed shelter from the freezing cold. Bjorn had been exposed to the freezing rain, sleet, and snow for over three days. The fact that it always seems to be snowing in Windhelm makes it no better. Bjorn, suffering minutely from frostbite, headed into the rumored oldest city in Skyrim. When he went through the eastern-most gate to the city, he had entered the gray quarter. Aptly named for all of the Dunmer had been forced to live there. These weren't like the Dunmer on Solsthiem, they were more hateful and angry. Such as a race that had been forced into near exile, they were lucky to live in the city at all. The same cannot be said for the Agronians, the lizard people of Blackmarsh, or the Khajiit, the cat-folk of Elsweyre. The excess of of Dunmer is understandable, as Windhelm is the only port to and from a settlement from Morrowind, the homeland of the Dark Elves. There are far less Argonians and Khajiit by comparison. But just because of the excess of Dunmer doesn't mean they aren't treated like dirt. Constantly being fingered as spies and murderers, the elves of Windhelm were never regarded in the highest of standing.

Bjorn walked into the tavern in the middle of the city, one by the name of Candlehearth Hall. Named so because of the Candle on the mantle has supposedly been lit for more than 200 years. He sat down at the bar, while getting some odd looks from most of the occupants of the hall, and ordered a pint of ale.

"Never seen you in these parts before." The barkeep inquired.

"I'm a newcomer. I come from Solsthiem, from a small village to the north."

"Solsthiem? Isn't that place covered in ash?"

"Mostly the lower half of the island is. The upper half, where I was born, is very untouched."

"Oh... anything else?" Bjorn had just realized how tired he was. Almost a week with very little sleep. He decided that he would figure out what to do after a good night's sleep.

"How much for a bed?"

"Ten septims a night." The barkeep said rather blatantly.

"I only have two septims left. Is there any way I could work the rest off?"

"I suppose you can serve drinks and wash dishes. It'll give the rest of the workers a well deserved break." And thus Bjorn worked his way into a soft bed running on nearly empty. Four hours later, he had finally earned his keep and went to flop into bed. It was the best sleep he had had since he left Skaal Village.

Nearly eleven hours had past since he all but fell into a coma into the fur-laden bed. He woke up to the barkeep along with a couple thugs standing behind her. The thug to her left looked very young. He couldn't have been any older than Bjorn. He had a full set of iron armor, minus the helmet, along with a matching warhammer. The other, looked quite the opposite. He looked aged and war-torn. With a scar over his left eye that probably had a great story behind it. The eye the scar lay over was completely white. Almost as if there had never been a pupil or a iris in the first place. Again, probably with a good story behind it, but somehow, it seemed that he wasn't going to be sharing that story with Bjorn any time soon.

"You know, I decided that you not paying wasn't going to cover it." The barkeep said while holding a steel dagger up to the throat of Bjorn as he lay in his bed.

"I paid you off by working!" As the words crossed the ears of the younger thug, a shocked sort of look crossed his face. Almost as if he had been in the same situation before.

"It's not enough! You either need to pay your debt, or I'll have my friends-"

"Stop!" The younger thug yelled. "You told us that he had skipped out on paying, not worked it off!"

"Shut up Thomas!" The scarred mercenary boomed.

"What if I paid for him?" Thomas asked the barkeep. "I could use the money you gave me for this."

"I guess I would accept it, but I never want to see you in this bar, _or_ this city again!" The barkeep shouted. Thomas handed the rest of Bjorn's bill to the barkeep.

"You have an hour to get out." Thomas had stayed behind.

"Thanks, but... why?" Bjorn inquired.

"Because I- I know how it feels to be cheated."

"You didn't have to do that you know."

"Yeah I did." Thomas hesitated. "You know? If you ever need someone to come with you I could always come along."

"I'm sorry, but I must endure my quest on my own. But I would like to know where I can seek honor and excitement."

"That sounds alot like the Companions in Whiterun!"

"Then that is where I am headed." Bjorn walked out of Candlehearth Hall and outside of the city gate towards the stables. There was a carriage that would take him to Whiterun, but he still had no money.

"Wait!" A voice said behind him. "Hold on!" Bjorn suddenly realized that it was Thomas, the young goon that had helped him out of the sticky situation a few hours earlier. He had caught up while still gaping for breath "Hold on... What if... What if I were to come with you to Whiterun?" Thomas said while regaining his breath. "I can pay for both of our fairs."

"I guess you can come along." And the two set off towards Whiterun.


	4. Chapter 4

The forests of Skyrim were more beautiful than anything Bjorn could have imagined. It was much more lively than the barren, ash covered wasteland that he had been around all of his life. The ride from Windhelm to Whiterun was not a long one, taking only about three hours. When the carriage came across the eastern bridge, next to the Honningbrew Meadery, Bjorn saw something going down.

"What the hell?" Bjorn said. "What is that?"

Thomas answered "I think that's a Giant!"

"Shit." and as Bjorn said that, he leapt over the front wall of the carriage, over the seat, while drawing both of his Nordic Carved Swords, landed on the horse drawing the carriage, slit both of the bindings that held the horse to the carriage. He took off on the horse, leaving the carriage to roll to a dead stop in the middle of the pathway, towards the Giant. Leaping over a small, crumbling, fence, drawing ever closer to the gray behemoth, Bjorn was trying to find a weak spot. He had it. Bjorn leapt from the horse, landing squarely in front of the Giant. The Giant swung his club down towards Bjorn, how managed to spring out of the way. As he landed and rolled, he saw a band of heavily armored people rushing towards the behemoth. They started unloading arrows at the monster and others started swinging greatswords and warhammers. Bjorn, having been given some time to think by the band of warriors, had gotten back to his feet and lunged towards its legs. He cut the back of the knee of the right leg and the Giant fell to one knee. At which point Bjorn spun on his heel and drove his left sword through the bottom of the jaw and through the skull of the Giant, killing it instantly.

"You sure know how to handle yourself." A woman with red hair, a sculpted body that was just the right tone for a woman and three lines of warpaint over her face in a shade a blue-green. She was amazingly beautiful, Bjorn had never seen such beauty. She wore armor that only complimented her curves and pronounced her breasts. "I'm Aela, of the Companions. And you are?" She spoke with ferocity with eyes to match.

"I'm uhh... Bjorn." Bjorn said while reeling from seeing her. His brain almost quit working the first time he saw her. "Wait. Did you say the Companions?"

"That I did handsome." She said with a subtle quirk of flirtation.

"How do I join?"

"Haha! I do not decide that, you must talk to Kodlak Whitemane in Jorrvaskr. It's near Dragonsreach, you can't miss it. Come with me, I'll lead you there." And the two walked along while the other five or six Companions stayed behind and cleaned up the mess.

As they approached the gate a guard came up to them, sword drawn. "Halt! No visitors until the dragon menace is dealt with." Bjorn had heard of the coming again of the dragons, but never really heard much about it.

"So it is true." Bjorn said under his breath.

"Aye, that it is. But you still can't come in." Bjorn stood, shocked. That guard must have amazing hearing.

"Don't worry, he's with me." Aela said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh pardon me Companion." He turned his metal, covered face towards Bjorn "Keep your nose clean while your hear outsider."

"I will guardsman." And they both went through the gate after the guard unlocked it.

Whiterun. The central trading hub of Skyrim. Bjorn had heard stories of it, and now he got to see it. The city was alive with hustle and bustle, children running about, people going to and from place, no doubt running errands. There were a few dogs that laid on the grass, soaking in the sun. It was Fredas 5, 4E 201 and the heat of the year was apparent, even in this frozen tundra province of Tamriel. The two of them walked towards the marketplace which was even more frantic with people trying to get where they were going. He heard people shouting, trying to sell there goods. By the looks of it, there was an inn on the northern part of the market place. Probably full with sellswords and warriors alike.

The two headed past that and up a flight of stairs into the wind district. The city of Whiterun was divided into three districts: the plains district, which held the marketplace, houses, and the inn; the wind district, which held more housing and Jorrvaskr; and the cloud district, which held only Dragonsreach. There was a sense of more nobility in the wind district, though you couldn't tell just by looking. It was more calm, more tranquil, and felt more relaxed than the plains district. To Bjorn's left was housing, a hall of the dead, and a temple dedicated to the nord god Kynareth, the nordic goddess of the storm. And to his right was a single house, and Jorrvaskr, the mead hall of legend. This housed the companions and all of their glory. And was their destination.


	5. Chapter 5

As they approached Jorrvaskr, Bjorn felt as though he was stepping through a rift in time. Back to the days of Ysgramor himself. It was a tremendous honor to be in the presence of the companions, those who settled Tamriel so many years ago. Of course, Ysgramor and the original 500 companions are long since dead, but their presence, their spirit, is very apparent. They started to make their way up the flight of stairs that led to the mead hall, and were met with many people storming out of the building, probably off to another adventure.

"Welcome to Jorrvaskr, Bjorn. Are you ready?" Aela said.

"Of course."

They both entered through a pair of double-doors, to see a fight between two companions. One was a female, probably nord or imperial, and the other was a dark elf. Neither were very built, but they both drew blood.

"Are those two at it again?" Some voice in the background said as a circle formed around the fight.

The Dunmer went down first.

"Does that happen all the time?" Bjorn asked Aela.

"No, not usually. Those two just have it out for each other."

"Oh."

"Come on. Kodlak Whiteman will want to see you."

The two headed to a flight of stairs to the south that led down. There were many weapons decorating the hall. Including pieces of what looked like a battleaxe. They went down the stairs and into a long hallway that ran the length of the mead hall upstairs. This is probably where the companions sleep. Bjorn and Aela went down the hallway to a pair of closed doors.

"Kodlak is just through there." Aela said, never taking her eyes off of the doors. "You should speak to him as soon as possible."

"Thanks Aela." Bjorn said, as she turned to leave. Bjorn took a hefty breath "Here we go." he said under his breath.

Bjorn opened the doors and walked in. He spotted an older person talking to someone else about some kind of curse.

"Whose this then?" The older man said.

"My name is Bjorn. I wish to join the Companions."

"Hmm, yes. You seem strong, a certain strength of spirit."

"Master, you can't seriously be considering accepting _him_."

"I am nobody's master Vilkas. And last I checked, we had some empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with a fire burning in their hearts." He said calmly.

"Apologies. But perhaps this isn't the time. I've never even heard of this outsider."

"Sometimes the famous come to us. Sometimes men and women come to us to seek their fame. It makes no difference." Kodlak said "What matters is their heart."

"And their arm." said Vilkas

"Of course." Kodlak said and turned his head towards Bjorn. "How are you in battle?"

"I can handle myself." Bjorn said, trying not to sound to proud.

"That may be so. This is Vilkas, he will test your arm." He turned his head back towards Vilkas.

"Vilkas, take him out to the yard and see what he can do."

"Aye" Vilkas said, a little steamed. "You, come one. Kodlak wants me to test your arm."

"Alright." Bjorn said with a smirk on his face.

The two proceeded back up to the mead hall and out the back doors. Bjorn saw that there were many practice dummies, very well used, a grindstone, and some tables. There were a few Companions sitting at the table, and one squatting by the dummies. Aela was among them. Vilkas went out the middle of the yard and drew his sword and shield.

"The old man said to have a look at you, so lets do this." Vilkas said "Just have a few swings at me so I can see your form. Don't worry, I can take it."

Bjorn drew his two Nordic Carved Swords and struck Vilkas' shield as hard as he could, lining himself up for another shot. He swung his right arm towards the shield and knocked it straight out of his hands.

"Now that's impressive. You're mightier than you look. You might just make it. But for now, you're still a whelp to us, new blood. So you do what we tell you. Here's my sword. Take it to Eorlund to have it sharpened. And be careful, it's probably worth more than you are."

Bjorn took the sword and headed up a set of stairs that led to a magnificent forge. It must have been two or three times bigger than normal forges. It had a detailed sculpture of an eagle along it's back. The eagle was posed with it's wings up, mouth open, and looked as though it would had been screeching. There was a man with grey hair over working on a grindstone. Bjorn walked up to the man.

"What brings you here." Eorlund Gray-Mane said, rather peeved.

"Vilkas sent me with his sword."

"I'm guessing you're the newcomer then?"

"I'm just doing what I'm asked."

"That attitude will get you far, if you were some stuffy merchant or a Jarl's footstool." He said "Around here, you'll want to live your own life. Remember, nobody rules anybody in the Companions."

"I'll need to be going."

"Wait, I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"I've been working on a shield for Aela." Bjorn's hands started to sweat at the name. "My wife is in mourning and I need to get back to her soon. I'd be much obliged if you could take this to Aela for me."

"I'm happy to lend a hand."

"That's a good man." Eorlund said, smiling a little.

Bjorn walked down from Skyforge and into Jorrvaskr once again. He scanned the room for Aela, and came up empty. 'She must be downstairs' Bjorn thought to himself. And proceeded there. He walked down the hall towards where he first talked to Kodlak. He came upon the corridor that had led to where he and Vilkas were sitting. The corridor split into three ways, forward having the room where Kodlak and Vilkas had been talking, and to either side were two doors. Bjorn heard a couple of people talking to his left. One of the voices sounded like Aela. He walked down that was and went in the door to his left. He saw Aela and another Companion talking.

"Hey Aela, I have your shield."

"Ahh, I've been waiting for this. Good to see you made it up here."

"You know this one? I saw him training in the yard with Vilkas."

"Ahh yes, I heard you gave him quite a thrashing." As she turned her head towards Bjorn, her hair lively and bouncing around her shoulders and neck.

"Don't let Vilkas catch you saying that." The man said. Aela once more turned her head towards Bjorn.

"Do you think you could handle Vilkas in a real fight?"

"I don't care much for boasting." Bjorn said.

"Ahh, a man of action." She said with a little smirk. "Here let's have Farkas show you where you'll resting your head."

"Farkas!" the man yelled.

Another man came running up to the doorway "Did you call me?"

"Of course we did, icebrain." Aela said. Bjorn was shocked, but not disheartened about here. He liked a girl who could take control. "Show this new blood where the rest of the whelps sleep."

"New blood?" Farkas looked at Bjorn, sizing him up "Oh, I remember you. Come on, follow me."

He started walking out the door and down the corridor. Bjorn looked at the man and back to Aela, who promptly winked at him. He smiled quickly and took off after Farkas.

"Skjor and Aela like to tease me, but they're good people." He said, not taking his eyes off where he was going. "They challenge us to be our best."

They continued walking.

"Nice to have a new face around. It gets boring here sometimes. I hope we keep you, this can be a rough life." Farkas said. This made Bjorn shudder a little. "The quarters are up here." He pointed to a door to the right, parallel to the door back to the mead hall. "Just pick a bed and fall in it when your tired. That sounded like heaven to Bjorn, who hadn't seen sleep in two days. "Tilne will keep the place clean, she always has." He stopped in the doorway and turned around "Alright so here we are. Looks like the others are eager to meet you. Come to me or Aela if you're looking for work. Once you've made a bit of a name for yourself, Skjor and Vilkas might have things for you to do. Good luck, and welcome to the Companions."

That had made Bjorn feel good, joining one of the most renowned and respected groups in all of Tamriel. But he needed sleep and would celebrate later. He found a bed, just left of the door and toppled into it. He was out like a light.


	6. Chapter 6

**Editor's note: This is a part that may not be suitable for peoples under the age of 18. It is very graphic and descriptive. I'm only going to do a few of these Editor's notes. You have been warned.**

After a long and well deserved rest, Bjorn woke up early. The other whelps were still asleep. He made his way carefully out of the bed and realized that he was still in his armor. He must have crashed out without taking it off. He got up and made his way out of the room. He wanted to go see Aela, for work of course. And maybe, he just wanted to see her again.

Bjorn walked down the hall to where Aela's room was. He knocked on her door. No reply. He knocked again. Still nothing. With a little worry going through his mind, he opened the door. Aela was in there, but she wasn't asleep. In fact she wasn't even dressed. She was sitting on her bed in her bra and panties, rocking her legs back and forth off of the edge of the bed. She looked so appealing in her undies. Her hair, glistening with a shiny sheen under the candlelight. It danced off of her shoulders as she turned her head. Her breasts were of a perfect size, tightly held by the bra. Her stomach was smooth and flat, not a freckle or blemish on it. And her legs, oh her legs. They went on for days.

"Why hello there." she said with a sexy grin on her face. Her eyes had a seductive look to them. As if she was waiting for Bjorn to enter.

"I, uhh... Is this a bad time because I can come back later." Bjorn said, his blood draining from his head and fumbling on his words.

"Nonsense" she said, with a slight chuckle "this is a good a time as any. What do you need handsome?"

Bjorn cleared his throat "Uhh Vilkas said to come see you for work?"

"Ahh yes, well there has been someone causing trouble here in Whiterun hold. Why don't you go and teach him a lesson? All you have to do is look tough. I don't want to here about a killing." Aela said, amused. She reminded Bjorn of a predator toying with its pray before it ripped it to pieces. "And when you get back, I'll have something to show you." She said as she winked at Bjorn, making his hands get sweaty at the thought.

"Ya, uhh, ok. I'll um get right on that." Bjorn said as he left the room, aroused and astonished. "Wow." he said under his breath as he left. That doesn't mean Aela didn't hear it. He felt like a little boy who had his first crush. His legs were weak and wobbly and felt like jelly. Hopefully he could catch his breath before he left.

He sat down on a bench in the hallway to regain his composure.

"You alright?" Vilkas said as he came up to him and sat down beside him. "You look a little shaken."

"You could say that. I just need a minute. I'll be fine."

"Okay. Did you talk to Aela for some work?"

"Aye. I'm on my way there now."

"Alright then, best of luck to you."

"Thank you, Vilkas."

After a long walk to the little village of Rorikstead, because the carriage driver didn't go to any place accept the capitals of the 9 holds, Bjorn had arrived. The person that had caused the dispute normally hangs around the bar from what the carriage driver had mentioned about it. So that was the first place he looked. The man's name was Lemkil. He was balding, with what hair that was on the sides of his head grey. He had a moustache that had been well-grown. Other than that, he was not a very good-looking man. He was old and spoke with anger.

"What do you want?"

"I've been sent to settle a dispute."

"You can't scare me into submission! Lets go."

And with that he sprang up from his chair and started throwing punches. One had landed right square in Bjorn's gut. He had barely felt it, what with all of his metal armor on. Bjorn wound up and sent a flying fist at Lemkil. The punch landed right on the lower left side of his jaw. There was an audible crack, and Lemkil went down. Hard. He landed on the floor with a thud and remained motionless for several seconds. He started to stir and tried to get back on his feet. It must not have been easy because he struggle to do so.

"All right you beat me fair and square." He didn't seem to have a broken jaw. Bjorn had probably broken a tooth. Or three.

"You know what you have to do."

"Yes, just please, don't hurt me anymore." Lemkil said. Bjorn had seen blood staining his teeth when he talked. Lemkil ran out of the inn clutching his jaw as he went.

Bjorn set out back to Jorrvaskr, the only thought of his was that of Aela in her underwear. The thought aroused him and he hurried to get back. The walk back seemed to be twice as long as there. But, at last, the city of Whiterun had come into view. Bjorn nearly sprinted to get to Jorrvaskr. He blasted through the gate and east towards the market. He headed up the northern set of stairs that led to the Gildergreen, the oldest tree in the city. From there, a straight shot east, up a flight of stairs to the mead hall.

He ran through the doors of Jorrvaskr and saw Aela standing there. "H-hey." Bjorn said, trying to get his breath back. He probably left most of his breath back at the gate. "I took care of that situation in Rorikstead."

"Well done, shield-brother." Aela said, still looking like a ferocious sabercat, ready to pounce. "Here's your pay. Now if you could come with me."

"Alright." Bjorn said, probably a little quicker than he should have.

Aela led Bjorn out to the yard, where the companions train. It was around midnight and the two moons had almost come into alignment. "Why are we out here?"

"Just hush and come on." Aela said playfully. She led Bjorn straight to the rock that had held the skyforge above it. "Here we are."

"Uhh" Bjorn mumbled.

Aela leaned forward and pushed on the rock. A slab had opened on a hinge. A very well hidden hinge. It opened to a large room with an altar in the middle. Aela walked forward towards the altar and stopped just short of it. She turned around "Welcome to the Underforge. Only the members of the Circle are allowed in here."

"Then why am I here?" Bjorn said while looking around.

"Because this is the only place we can be alone. The other members are on a quest in the Rift. Down near darkwater crossing. They won't be back for a day."

"Couldn't we get in trouble for you bringing me here?"

"Yes, but not if nobody sees us."

She unfastened the leather strips that held the back of her armor on. The armor slid smoothly off her body, leaving her completely nude.

Her breasts bounced as the armor came off, but just enough to show that they were tight. Her body flowed seamlessly from head to toe. And her vagina was cleanly shaven. She walked up to Bjorn, her hips swinging from side to side, and removed his helmet. The helmet dropped to the floor with a _clang_. She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Come and get me." she whispered in his ear.

Bjorn had removed his armor as well, leaving him nude. He was chiseled as a rock, and not all too hairy either. Aela touched his chest, moving down to his abs. Bjorn wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly moved them down to her tight buttocks and squeezed. Aela then moved her hand down to the tip of his penis and touched it, making Bjorn jump a little. She began to stroke his shaft. She gripped his penis and felt his pulse. They went down to the floor, interlocked with each other, their tounges in a wrestling match inside each other's mouths. Bjorn kissed her neck, then chest, then moved down and grabbed her breasts making her moan with pleasure. He sucked on her nipples, making them hard. He planted his arms down underneath Aela's armpits and lunged his upper body up. He moved his throbbing penis right underneath her vagina. He looked into her eyes, and she into his. She gave a little nod signifying that he could. He put the tip of his penis against her vagina, and slowly worked his way in. He constantly checked for any sign of discomfort. He was about half-way in and he started back out. Then in, then out again. She screamed with pleasure as he went faster and faster "Oh god! Don't stop, don't stop!" Her breasts were bouncing wildly as she lay on her back, her hair dancing in the rhythm. This went on for hours in different positions, constantly groping one another and screaming in ecstasy. She had been the first to orgasm, Bjorn shortly after.

"Oh god, I'm gonna..." and with that, he had planted his seed inside the Huntress. They kissed and grabbed each other for many more minutes, their bodies coursing with adrenaline and dopamine. Bjorn's hair was plastered to his forhead with sweat. And their bodies were warm against the cold stone that is underneath them. Bjorn rolled off of her. "Wow Aela. That was-"

"Amazing." They both said in unison.

Aela turned to her side, facing Bjorn. "Bjorn, Skjor was looking for you before he left. You should go see him when he gets back."

"Okay, just let me lay here with you for a while." Bjorn reached into his bag where he kept his supplies for some furs so they could have something to lay on and cover up with. And there they slept together through the night.


End file.
